Sleepover at the Namikaze Residence
by madxflower
Summary: I still loved him. I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving him. But I wont allow him to win. Unfortunatly, It seemed fate was agenst me and he was being unusually persistant. WARNING FOR CHAPTER 4
1. Chapter 1

**Hello…this is my 2nd**** attempt at a fanfic…after my other one got no reviews…**

**This one is probably a 2 or 3 shot…Naruto can u please do the disclaimer?**

**Naruto: Kairika-chan doesn't own me…I'm FREE!!!**

**Sasuke: Dobe…your owned by Kishimoto-sensei…**

**Naruto: DAM IT!**

**Sakura POV**

"SAKURA-CHANNNNN!!! YOU HAVE TO COME!!!

Ignoring…

"PLEASE?!?!?"

Still Ignoring…

Naruto looks at me with puppy dog eyes and shouts "COME ON!!! I already told Neji that you'd come and there's no way he'll let Hinata-chan come with-out you there!! Even Teme's coming!!!

I dropped my pen and Naruto smirked. He knew me too well. Sasuke came back 2 years ago…and I still loved him. After that "incident" though, where he told/forced me to "revive" his clan, I still loved him.

I don't think I'll ever stop loving him.

But I wont allow him to win.

"Fine…where is this "house" that you inherited anyway? And you have to get Tsunade-shisui to give me Friday **and** Saturday off!"

'**heh…sucker…'**

'sweet!…

**FRIDAY NIGHT- 7:54pm**

-knock-knock-knock-

-ding-dong!!!-

-taps foot-

"H-hi S-sakura…"

"Hey…anyone else here, Hinata-chan?"

"Y-you're the last to a-arrive…"

So I walked in and looked around…DAM this place was huge! Fit for a king almost…a huge kitchen…a shag rug…

And there he was…smirking at me…lying on that rug…this will be fun. I already devised a plan to show him I'm not a little girl anymore. You'll see later.

"Naruto where's my room?"

Just had to ask him.

"Well…um…Sakura-Chan….I kind of….FILLED THE ROOMS WITH RAMEN CUPS!" He yelled then ran behind Hinata. I inwardly smirked…all according to the plan.

"Don't worry…You can share a room with Teme!"

Perfect.

By now it was around 9:00pm…so, why not get into my pjs? I mean, that is half the fun of sleepovers right? And I just so happened to bring my lacy pink and black bra and matching underwear. I did though, wear a polka-dot button down shirt over it though. For Naruto's sake.

Sasuke wore Uchiha (of course…I mean, what freaken piece of their clothing **doesn't have that damn symbol?!?!?)pj pants with a white see-through shirt.**

**Naruto wore his hat with the famous blue silk pjs.**

**Hinata wore a purple corset with black underwear.**

**Naruto and her obviously had something planned form the looks on their faces when they saw Sasuke and myself come down the stairs. **

**And I think I would like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Disclaimer Naruto?**

**Naruto: Oh yeah! Um…Kairika doesn't own me! Believe It!!!**

**Naruto POV**

Hehehe…this is gonna be GOOD!!!

"Hey Sa-ku-ra?" Oh My Gawd. THE Teme is FLIRTING.

"Yes Sa-su-ke?" Oh My Freaking Gawd. She's flirting back.

Like I said…this is gonna be GOOD!!!

"HEY…when You guys aren't drooling all over each other…wanna play a game?"

Hinata-chan whispers in my ear, "W-what game?!"

So naturally, I whisper back saying " Spin the bottle…", which makes her turn red.

"Fine, we'll save that for later tonight…how about Truth or Dare?

**Sakura POV**

"NARUTO!!! I'm not drooling on anyone!!!"

I mean, seriously? Why would it be _him_ of all people???

"Fine, I'll play"

What the Fuck? Sasuke? Playing a game? This is too good.

"Me too" I say just so I can watch "Naruto starts"

"OK Hina-chan, You ready?"

"Y-yes"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" **'Hehehe…I feel sorry for that girl…Naruto still probably wants to get Neji back…'**

**Hinata POV**

"I dare you to…prank call Neji!!!

Oh no….what did I get myself into?!?!?

**Normal POV**

"I-I-I c-can't d-d-d-o that!" Hinata exclaimed.

Sakura whispered to the others, "Just so long as it's related to family, she'll freak."

"I-I a-already have a b-bad r-r-relationship with m-my c-cousin, do-do you want i-it to w-worsen?!" she asked loudly.

Naruto laughed, "Sheesh, Hinata, we're just telling you to prank call Neji. What's the big deal?"

"H-H-H-He'll know w-who I am w-when I come h-home and a-avoid his e-eyes!" she answered.

Sasuke got out his cell phone and handed it to her. "We'll see about that."

Hinata took it, her hands shaking, and dialed her house number - "Speaker phone!" - then pressed the speaker phone button. They heard a few rings, then someone answered.

"_Hyuuga Neji speaking."_

_I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead, _was the only think playing through her mind. Her eyes met those of the three teenagers.

They eyed her as if she would give up, secretly knowing that it would make her more brave.

Hinata gulped and cleared her throat. "Congratulations Neji-san!" she said in a deep male tone. All the teenagers were appalled to actually learn that Hinata can make a good change of voice, even they would end up fooled.

"_Excuse me?"_

"Your cell phone number contains today's lucky numbers! And if you answer the following three questions, you will receive an amazing prize, which you will learn about after you answer the questions."

"_... Is it worth it?"_

"Let's just say you're one of a million to win this prize if you answer correctly."

"_Very well. First question?"_

Hinata paused before speaking again. "Hyuuga Neji, correct? I have received some information about you from some of our records. It says here, you have a - forgive me for the vulgar language - a stick up your ass, true or false?"

Naruto almost burst out laughing.

"_I don't think I am required to answer that."_

"That's why whoever wins would be one in a million. So I understand if you are not up to the challenge-"

"_I suppose, true. I have heard many people say so... like you."_

"Well, that is correct! Now for the second question... They say that eyes of Hyuuga are pearl, right? But some guy said that they look like the never ending decay of animals that have had their blood cleaned out, giving off a tremendous stench and creepy-ness. What would you say to that person who came up with that?"

"It's like she's insulting herself," Sasuke whispered to Naruto and Sakura.

"_What is this man's name?"_

"That information is classified," Hinata continued.

"_Tell him, that I'm not the only one with a stick up his ass."_

"Nice one," Sakura muttered.

Hinata smirked, "I'll be sure to do that. Now, then, the last question: Is your refrigerator running?"

"_Yes."_

"Well then you better go catch it!"

"_You're right!" _Then he hung up.

The four teenagers burst out laughing. "I-I can't b-believe N-nii-san actually f-fell for that!" Hinata said in between laughs.

**Sakura POV**

"oh my Gawd…I cant believe you did that Hina-chan!" I screamed.

"M-me n-n-neither" then she fainted from shock.

"Alright," Naruto shouted, "Since Hinata-chan is out of the game, I dare Teme to…make out with Sakura-chan for at least 2 minutes!!!"

I turned red. And that's an understatement.

Sasuke smirked. "Fine Dobe, your on."

"What the HELL?! I didn't agree to this!!" I had to protest. I wasn't about to be kissed by this bastard without my consent.

"Fine Sa-ku-ra, I dare you to kiss me back." Damn him.

At that moment, he leaned forward without me even being able to speak. When I tried to protest, it ended up his tongue in my mouth, and his hand half way up my shirt. Wow, Sasuke's a really good kisser, so I may have kissed back a **little**. Ok a lot! He's an Uchiha! What can you expect? Their good at everything!

"Time's up! You guys can stop now….um…guys…whatever!"

And the thunder boomed while the power went out.

"SHIT!!!" we all screamed waking Hinata up.


	3. Auther's Note

Hey guys…sorry about the long silence from me but my step grand mother has cancer in her pancreas and I've been really depressed about it…

Lucky for you she's slowly recovering( or dying ),so I will have the next chapter up in a matter of days!

Sorry for the delay!

-Kairika-chan


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright, thanks for all your understanding and now after this chappie I'll need some new ideas, but enough of my rant, just remember I don't own Naru-kun!!!**

**

* * *

**

"_I'm coming for you Naruto. I know it was you and Hinata-sama. You __**can't **__hide from me"_

-----------------------------

**Sakura POV**

"So now what? It's not like we can do anything with the power out!!! I can't even make my CUP RAMEN!!!", Naruto screamed, "FUCK the power! I'll make it with my lighter!! BELIEVE IT!!!"

So, being the idiot he is, Naruto pulls out his lighter runs into the **WALL **on accident because he cant see, and attemps to make ramen, in the dark. And Hinata-chan just **has **to run after him leaving me alone with the "_Avenger_".

-----------------------------

"_Almost there"_

_----------------------------_

**Sasuke POV**

"Pretty romantic, huh? Just you, me, alone in the dark?" I whisper in Sakura's ear.

"No, not really. The only reason I'm not moving is because I'm not as stupid as Naruto, and MOVE YOUR HAND OUT OF MY SHIRT!!!" She yells back. Feisty, I like that.

"You know you like it" _or at least I hope you do…it'll make it a lot easier to revive my clan._

I hear her silently count to 3. When she reaches 0 I suddenly hear 2 things.

1) The Dobe swears and yells about spilling hot water on himself.

And

2) Someone yells at the front door about tainting his cousins mind.

**Naruto POV**

Aw, Crap.

Hyuuga Neji. Is. In. The. BUILDING!

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!!!" I shout and run for my life.

Good Bye WORLD!!!

"Naruto-kun!" I hear. Guess Hinata's coming with.

**Sakura POV**

'_**Comon!!! Just give in!!!' **_Inner Sakura pleaded or IS for short.

'_He's only using me though! I cant…do that…again'_

'_**What if he's not?!?! HM? HM? Then you miss out on all the HOTENESS!'**_

'…'

"Heh…I knew you loved me. I bet your trapped in a fantasy about me" Sasuke whispered.

So I punched him, sending him into a wall. "Cocky Basterd"_, but you're my cocky basterd.'_

* * *

**A little short, I know but I'm out of ideas. In the story it's about 12:00sh just so you know. It will be at least another 2 chappies before they go "Rumble in the Sheets"!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N.:: Alright!!! I'm back after my little break and ready to WRITE!!! And many thanks to no tears left to cry for the lemon (don't own Naru-kun)P.S. reviews make an author update faster!!!**

Sasuke POV

"You know Sakura-chan now you have to heal me." I mention to her making her blush a light pink. Wow. She looks so Beautiful right now.

"Your only supposed to use that suffix on your lover, Sasuke" Sakura replies getting over her blush, "Not someone you wish was your lover" she replies and picks me up to go heal me on the sofa. Sakura-chan then flops me onto the couch and begins healing me with her soft, glowing chakra.

"Hn."

"Seriously, Sasuke? Seriously?"

"Hn."

"Uhhh!!! I give up!!! Its like talking to a tomato!!! Only it's a tomato that wants to have sex with me!!!" She cries

Mmmm …tomatoes…

"So you'll restore the Uchiha clan with me?"

"Not what I meant Sasuke-kun!!!" She yells, slaps her hands onto her mouth while her eyes bug out and Inner Sakura just shouts "Crap!"

"kun?"

Gotcha

"You…um…Weren't supposed to hear that." Sakura silently mutters after 2 minutes of silence, and pulls her legs up in front of her, almost like a human shield.

Sakura POV

Oh my KAMI!!! I'm so stupid!!! How could I have let that slip out?!?Little did Sakura know that Sasuke wasn't sitting next to her. No, instead, THE last Uchiha was standing behind her hugging her from behind, showing her, he cared about

_**Outer! Stop being an Idiot and look around you!**_

"Sasuke-kun..are you high ?" I asked at his sudden display of emotion.

"No " He whispers in my ear and nibbles at it.

I moan in pleasure unable to stop myself. Then I feel him tugging me down a hall. I turn to him and he kisses me. His lips so soft and god they just make me want to melt into him.

**I want him and I want him NOW!**

"Yes!" My inner screamed!

Sasuke pushed me against the wall and presses himself on me. Through the material of our cloths I could fell his hard manhood. I blush and gasped a little and his tongue darts in to explore my mouth. We explore the inside of each other with our lounges.

"Lets find a bed room." I say after Sasuke has stopped kissing me and is looking me straight in the eye .

" Sure . " He smirks and grabs me and we half walk half stumble down the hall because of the heated make-out session we have started once again .

We reach a door and he fumbles with the handle and when he finally gets it open we almost fall inside. Sasuke carries me to the bed and lays me down. Then he gets on the bed to and straddles my hips.

Sasuke smirks down at me . I smile back up at him .

" What are you waiting for Uchiha ? Scared ? " I teased him . He frowned down at me and went to kiss me again. As he kissed me I felt his hand travel under my shirt and grab one of my breast . He gave it a squezze and I moaned .

It felt like heaven .

I feel Sasuke trying to find the hock to my bra in back .

" Having a little trouble I see ." I tease .

" Hn . " He says and I take that in Sasuke Uchiha for ' Yes ' . I sit up in the bed a little and throw the shirt I was wearing on the floor to be found at a later time .

Sasuke's eyes wonder over my body and stop at my breast .

' Perv ' I think and reach up to unclasped it . I unhooked the little clasp in front and throw the bra onto the floor to have the same fate as my shirt . Sasuke grinned and pushed me back down on the bed .

He attacked my breast. He nipped, pulled and teased both of them. I could not keep in the moan that made its way to my lips. This just seemed to egg him on even more.

His hand traveled down and went to my thighs.

He rubbed them and he fingered my black lacy panties. She felt him smirk against her skin. He looked up at her and started grinding his hard manhood against her warm, wet womanhood. They both moaned.

He stops for a second and I use it to flip Sasuke down on the bed.

I was sitting in top of him. His hard self was pressed against me. I knew I was killing Sasuke with this. I leaned down and trailed my own love kisses down his neck. I stopped at his shirt.

"Now this," I said and tugged at his shirt," Has to go." he smirked as I halped him pull his shirt off and throw it on the floor. Before I could start my torture upon Sasuke, he flipped me and he was on top again.

He stared to kiss me again, while he did he got my shorts off and was working on my underwear.

Soon he had the off me and he was only clothed in a pair of black boxers. I looked at him and saw his hard manhood straing against the fabric of the boxers. I blushed and Sasuke thought it was funny, he chuckled and buried his face in my hair.

I started to try and get his boxers off and it was not working well since I kept getting distracted by Sasuke nibbling in my neck, chest, or anywhere else for that matter.

"Need so help?" he teased. I smaked him playfuly and he glared back at me. He glanced down at me and kicked off his boxers. We were both fully naked infront of each other. I could fell my face go a very hot red.

Sasuke pressed his face into the crock on my neck. His breathed warmed my skin.

" Are you sure you want this?" He asked me.

"Yes," I whispered. I felt him shift slightly and a second later he was fully inside me, breaking my virgin barrier. I dig my nails into his back as I ajust to him. Soon the pain has stopped and we are riding high on the bliss of our love making.

Soon we are both nearing out climax. Son we both spill over the edge. Sasuke comes and fells me with his seed and it cum.

He pulls out of me and lays with me in his arms. Soon we both drift to sleep in each others loving arms.

They both never thought about what could have just happened since they didn't use any protection.


	6. Not ANOTHER Auther's Note!

**Alright!!!!!**

**I think i'm actually going to end the Sleepover at the Namikaze Residence here...  
****But!  
****Only because i AM going to be working on a sequel.....**

**Sleepover at the Uchiha Residence!**

**Unfortunatly for you...no lemon in that one. ****only an implied lemon.**

**I'm also not quite sure when I will start working on it though....**

**SO REMEMBER!!!::::::::**

**1)PLEASE VOTE IN THE POOL ON MY PROFILE!!!!!**

**2) If you do that you may have noticed that there is no option for a sequel (i think...) so please pm me to get a move on with it...its great motivation!**

**3)REVIEW LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!!!!!**


End file.
